


Tell All Your Friends

by allourheroes



Series: A Lot of Explaining [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Allison Lives, Attempt at Humor, Discussion of Sexual Content Involving a Seventeen-Year-Old, Friendship, Gen, M/M, Nobody is Dead, Relationship Reveal, Secret Relationship, Sexual Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-11
Updated: 2018-08-11
Packaged: 2019-06-25 21:45:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15649536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allourheroes/pseuds/allourheroes
Summary: So obviously everyone heard the phone call.Or: Stiles talks to Scott and Isaac about his relationship...that his dad totally outed him on.





	Tell All Your Friends

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to get this up earlier, but, alas, 'twas not to be. Here's more super self-indulgent other-people-react-to-Sterek fic, because it's a good time.
> 
> This directly follows the end of the last one.

Stiles stares at Scott expectantly, as if his dad hadn’t just outed his secret relationship over the phone.

It isn’t as if Stiles didn’t know it would have to come out, and soon, but he’d sort of just been...not thinking about saying anything. He guesses this is the opportunity he gets, then.

“Scott?” he prompts. “The importance of blah blah blah and how you found weird carvings in the preserve?”

Scott blinks, torn.

Ethan and Aiden look smugly from Stiles to Scott, desperate for the drama, while Isaac looks surprisingly disinterested.

Liam says, “Why aren’t we talking?”

This earns him a lot of looks but no answers.

Kira clears her throat. “Maybe Scott needs to talk to Stiles first?”

“Maybe Scott needs to talk to Derek first,” Aiden says. He looks far too pleased.

Lydia rolls her eyes. “Maybe Scott”—but she glares at everyone around the room—“needs to share what’s going on for those of who couldn’t hear the other end of Stiles’s phone call.”

Stiles laughs. It bubbles up: nervous, off-kilter laughter that makes him sound guilty. “Well. My dad just wanted me to tell Derek to bring over a toothbrush.”

“Your dad and Derek?” Liam asks, wide-eyed.

It takes Stiles a second to mentally recover. “Um. Me and Derek, actually.” He cautiously drags his gaze back to Scott.

“You and Derek?” Scott says, as if Stiles saying it aloud changes what everyone—well, most—already got from the phone call.

Allison shifts uncomfortably. She shares a glance with Lydia. It’s hard to avoid dating a werewolf with the crowd they run in, but it’s harder to voice why dating a werewolf is so appealing in a room full of them. Stiles went from almost dating a werecoyote to definitely dating a werewolf and Allison doesn’t love Derek—and the age difference is a thing—but she gets it.

Stiles nods. “Yep. Me and Derek.”

Scott’s face is all scrunched up and Stiles prepares himself for some _something_ , but then Scott just shakes his head. “Alright. Yeah. We can talk about it later.”

Ethan and Aiden let out twin sighs of disappointment.

The revelation lingers uncomfortably through the rest of the pack meeting and when Melissa McCall arrives home, everyone heads out. Except Stiles.

Scott and Isaac stay, too, but they live there. They make their way to Scott’s room and his mom says she’ll start on dinner.

“I’ll be in my room,” Isaac announces, as if he won’t be able to hear them, anyway.

Scott stops him. “It’s fine. We’re all pack and...Derek was your alpha.”

“Yeah,” Isaac says, “and who _didn’t_ expect this to happen?”

Stiles scoffs. “Me, for one.”

Isaac shrugs. “Sometimes you just know when someone wants to be with someone else.”

Stiles’s eyes flicker between Isaac and Scott, and Isaac ducks his head. “Yeah,” Stiles says. “Sometimes you do.” He clears his throat. “But no. I didn’t think me and Derek would ever be together. In any capacity. Even if, yeah, I have eyes.”

“So you’re _together_? Like, _together_ together?”

Stiles looks around like he can’t believe Scott is asking _again_.

“Sorry,” Scott says, and he means it. “But it’s just so _weird_. I know Derek isn’t _that_ old, but he’s older.” Scott’s eyebrows come together like he’s worried. “I just don’t know if it’s a good idea.”

Stiles lets out a puff of air. “Look, Scotty, he saved my life. And yours. And everyone else’s.” Stiles scrunches up his face, tries to sound nonchalant as he says, “And a couple of those time it was through sex.” His eyes widen. “But hopefully just with me.” He laughs again, hoping to dispel the awkwardness he had himself created. “Derek ever fuck you to save your life?”

Scott looks horrified. “No.”

“Great.” And Stiles smiles and pats his best friend on the shoulder.

It’s Isaac who interjects to cut the tension, curiosity getting the better of him. “Derek fucked you to save your life? More than just once?” He looks suspicious.

Stiles scoffs. “Yeah, actually.” He shifts, considers. “Well, one time to save _his_ life. But yeah. Lives were in danger.”

“Does your dad know you and Derek are that...serious?” Scott says, like he’s too young to say what he means. But it could just be the current context.

“Unfortunately yes.” Stiles frowns. “Or maybe fortunately. He’s gone through a lot.”

Scott and Isaac share a look, but then Scott’s demeanor changes. He looks hurt and Stiles hates it because he _loves_ Scott—although not like Allison or Isaac or Kira have loved Scott. Still. He doesn’t like being the reason for Scott to be hurt. “Without thinking about the fact that it’s Derek...why didn’t you tell me?”

“Because it’s Derek,” Stiles says. “How was I supposed to tell you that?”

Scott is struggling. Stiles can see it. But, ultimately, it’s Scott. “Okay,” he says. Then, “Wanna talk about it now?”

Taken aback, Stiles gawks, nods. “Yeah… Sure you’re not too busy with, like, everything else?”

Scott scoffs a laugh. “You’re my best friend. I shouldn’t have to find out who you’re dating because your dad wants to buy him a toothbrush. And, seriously?” Scott grins. “Your dad wants to buy Derek a toothbrush? How much have I missed?”

“Does Derek even brush his teeth?” Isaac asks.

“Yes,” Stiles says, rolling his eyes. “He brushes his teeth. I mean, with where his mouth has been…”

With a grimace, Scott holds up a hand. “Maybe we could start with the other stuff? The not sex stuff?”

Stiles nods. “Yeah. Okay.” He seems to consider it a long moment. “I mean, there’s a _lot_ of sex stuff. But sure.”

Isaac leans toward Scott, like he’s actually being secretive, as he says, “I’m not sure if I want to know or if I really don’t.”

Stiles rolls his eyes even harder. “Look. The thing with me and Derek became a real thing because of the sex. Remember that time Derek and I were locked in the back of that animal control van?” Scott’s eyebrows are trying to find a reaction that isn’t totally offensive but failing. “Yeah. I had sex in the back of an animal control van. My life is a mess.” He rolls his shoulders. It’s weird to talk about, makes him actually try to gain some perspective. “I’ve had feelings for Derek for a long time. They were always latent ‘I care about him’ feelings with an extra helping of ‘that is a fine specimen of wolfman,’ but I wasn’t really gonna act on anything, you know. Because it never even occurred to me it was possible.

“So when we got stuck there and it turned out sex was the answer, and it turned out Derek had similar weird feelings for me,” Stiles shrugs, “it became a thing. And we realized we cared a lot about each other.” Stiles scrunches up his face. “Being serious like this is hard.”

“As hard as Derek’s dick?” Isaac asks, instincts of a pure instigator at work.

Stiles stares, slack-jawed, points at Isaac and looks to Scott. “You gonna allow this?”

Scott nudges Isaac and Isaac cows. Stiles even thinks he blushes. If Scott doesn’t know how Isaac feels, it’s willful ignorance.

“Maybe just skip to the part about the toothbrush,” Scott suggests.

“Oh. That’s easy. Derek keeps sleeping over.”

“And your dad’s okay with that?”

Stiles shrugs. “I think I broke him. I mean, I think he was angry _and_ mortified when he had to talk to Principal Thomas, but then he gave us this talk about how it could be worse...and now he wants Derek to have a toothbrush at our house, so I think we’re all good.”

“Principal Thomas?” Scott balks.

“The sex stuff?” Isaac prompts.

“Finstock caught us in that empty chem classroom,” Stiles explains for Scott, off-hand, followed by, “and thank god, I’m dying. The sex is _amazing_. I can wrap my legs around his waist and he can pin me to the wall, like, super easy. I could compose an ode to Derek’s dick,” he continues. “Actually, I did, but he refused to read it.”

“Stiles,” Scott warns and Stiles shuts his mouth, waiting. “How does he make you feel?”

Stiles swallows, his gaze far off before he says, “Safe.”

“And?” Scott prompts.

The expression is slow to appear, but then it blooms full and radiant. “Really fucking happy, dude.”

“Okay,” Scott says with a nod and much more subdued smile. “Good.” His face sours. “Now I’m going to go and pretend I can’t hear you guys talking about Derek’s dick.”

“Your loss, Scotty,” Stiles calls, but Scott is already dramatically covering his ears and escaping. His gaze switches to Isaac. “Alright. How much do you wanna know? This could get graphic.”

“And Derek’s not going to kill one of us for talking about it?”

Stiles shakes his head. “He’s surprised I kept my mouth shut this long.”

“Doesn’t he prefer it open?” Isaac returns with a quirked eyebrow.

Stiles gapes. “Fair.”

Isaac smirks, sits cross-legged across from Stiles on Scott’s bed. “Now spill.”

**Author's Note:**

> I have...three more in this series semi-planned with the next being Finstock. And some straight-up Stiles-and-Derek time coming soon. Thanks for reading and comments give me life. ♥
> 
> If y'all have Sterek requests for this or otherwise, [hit me up](http://allourheroes.tumblr.com/ask), as I'm currently unemployed and depressed. ~~Hire me.~~


End file.
